A Happy New Year
by GabsterN2N
Summary: Natalie just wants a normal, happy new year with her family and Henry. But it's the Goodmans so there is a bit more in store. Please read and review!


**Happy new year everyone!**

"Henry, how are you?" Diana asked, letting the boy into the house from the snow outside. He took off his jacket hood,

"I'm good, Mrs. Goodman, how are you?" Diana took his coat and hung it in the foyer closet.

"Just great, Natalie's in her room….but my husband isn't too fond of you two up there alone, so try to tell her whatever she's wearing looks fine, since that's what she's fretting about, and get her down here." Henry smiled,

"Alright." He said, and headed up the stairs. He knocked on Natalie's door and she opened it angrily

"I said…" she started to yell but she saw it was Henry and stopped, "Hey, you came." She said.

"Of course I did." He replied, smiling. She was wearing a slightly tight grey, sparkly tank top, and skinny jeans, tucked into boots. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was done perfectly and….she looked like a dream. The outfit was a bit….mature, but Henry certainly didn't mind.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, and leaned in to kiss her. She blushed,

"Thanks." She replied. Natalie leaned up and kissed him again, "Happy new year." She said.

"Happy new year."

"Get down here!" They heard Dan yell from downstairs.

"Sorry." Natalie said.

"It's fine." They walked downstairs together.

"Hey, Mr. Goodman." Henry said. Dan was pouring himself a drink in the kitchen.

"Hey, Henry. Help yourself to whatever…we leave for dinner in 20 minutes, and Natalie what the hell are you wearing?" He asked. Natalie looked at her outfit and replied sarcastically,

"Clothes."

"You look..that outfit is way too revealing…"

"I'm wearing jeans."

"They're way too tight, so is your shirt…"

"Dad shut up, it looks fine." Natalie argued.

"No it doesn't…take it off."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No."

"You look like a…."

"Like a what?" Henry cringed, knowing about the rough relationship Natalie and her Dad had.

"You're so much better than dressing like that Natalie."

"I look fine."

"Natalie, please, go change."

"Dan…" Diana tried to calm him down.

"She's not going out like that."

"Henry likes it." Natalie argued and Henry felt himself blush.

"Oh, does he?" Dan asked, looking at Henry, giving him an "of course you like my daughter in an outfit like that" kind of look.

"Um…" Was all Henry could mutter. Dan asked.

"Dan!" Diana exclaimed. "Dan, it's New Year's. Give her a break." Diana whispered, rubbing his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Fine." He finally muttered. Natalie led Henry into the living room to sit down,

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, it's fine." Henry touched her cheek. He knew how badly she wanted things to be normal, and for things to go well, the way they were planned.

"Tonight is just really important to me." She said suddenly. Natalie was about to open up to him, which Henry knew was rare, so he took her hands, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah?" He asked. She nodded.

"I just…my brother hasn't come back around to my mom..in a while. They don't fight, you and me are good, I just…I want us all to get along, and just have one normal night. You know? Just a normal new year's eve with my parents and my boyfriend. No fighting just…normal." Natalie said. Henry nodded.

"I'll do my best." He promised her. Natalie kissed him gently.

"Do I really look like a tramp? Because if I do I'll change." She said.

"No…trust me you look fine."

"Are you sure?" Henry nodded.

"Beautiful." And he kissed her. She kissed him back, and they were getting pretty into it when Dan yelled

"Let's go!" Henry helped Natalie into her jacket, and they headed off to dinner. Everything went normally, there was no more fighting. They even shared a few jokes and laughed a few times. Natalie was really pleased.

They left around 10 to come back to the Goodman's. They decided to just watch regular TV before watching the ball drop. Dan and Diana were in the kitchen, talking, but Natalie could hear that it was a light conversation.

She even heard them laughing. HER parents…laughing together. She couldn't believe it. Natalie snuggled closer to Henry, who placed his arm around her protectively.

"Nat?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Is tonight going the way you wanted it to?" He asked. Natalie nodded. "Good. I love you." Natalie smiled.

"I love you too." Henry grinned. She had never said it back to him before.

"You mean that?" He asked and Natalie sat up to look at him.

"Yes. I do, I love you. You make me happy. And I never thought I would ever be happy." She admitted. Henry smiled at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Diana walked in and cleared her throat and they pulled away,

"Sorry, I brought candy." She said, carrying 2 bowls and then suddenly she stopped walking.

"Oh, be quiet." She muttered behind her and then turned around and began talking to the air.

"Gabe, leave them alone. Why don't you go out and find yourself a nice date like Henry?" Natalie just stared.

"Of course I do, sweetie, you just shouldn't make fun of your sister like that." Diana continued the conversation and Dan walked in, knowing disaster was striking.

"Gabriel, don't you use that language around me."

"Di…" Dan said, looking at Natalie's pain stricken face. Henry didn't know what to do.

"What, Dan? Gabe…just stop for a minute." Diana looked at her husband.

"He's not there, Di. He's dead." Dan said firmly. Diana looked at the air, realizing her husband was wife.

"No." She whispered.

"Yes." Dan yelled.

"HE'S DEAD!" Henry flinched at how loud Dan was yelling.

"NO!" Diana threw the bowls of candy down, they shattered, and m&ms, skittles, jolly ranchers, Hershey kisses, and starbursts flew everywhere on the floor. Diana ran into the kitchen and upstairs and Dan followed. Henry just stared at the candy covered floor while Natalie sat there frozen.

"Happy new year." She finally muttered sarcastically. Henry squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"He just never goes away."

"She loves you."

"She loves him more." Henry didn't know what to say.

"I love you more. I love you more than anything."

"Whatever." Natalie replied, and got up to begin picking up the candy. Henry sighed and joined her. Dan came downstairs.

"I'm sorry." He said to both of them.

"You always are." Natalie said snarkily.

"We're trying, Nat. I'm trying, she's trying. We're doing our best, sweetheart."

"Well it's not working." She snapped and stormed upstairs. Henry sighed and Dan joined him in cleaning up.

They did so in silence and when they finished Henry headed up stairs, and walked quietly into Natalie's room. She was in her bed, head face down in the pillow. He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." He said. She didn't respond. Henry just kept rubbing her back soothingly, and after a few minutes, realized it was already 11:55. He got up and turned the TV onto a station with the Times Square festivities. Henry tapped Natalie,

"C'mon, Nat, talk to me." He begged and she slowly sat up. He sat down beside her and she buried her face in his chest.

"I just…tonight was going fine." She cried.

"I know."

"He ruins everything! Why can't he just go the fuck away?" Henry kissed her forehead. "He's always more important than me."

"Not to me." Henry said.

"I just want her to get better. Once and for all, you know?" Henry nodded.

"She'll get better, someday. I promise." Natalie kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for how I acted a few months ago." She said. Henry looked at her, confused. "I pushed you away, and I'm sorry." Henry smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Suddenly they were interrupted by loud cheering from the TV

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The voices cried as the ball dropped. Natalie turned to Henry and pressed a light kiss against his lips.

"Happy new year, Nat." Henry whispered when they pulled away.

**Please review and let me know what you think, constructive criticism is 100% welcome :D Happy new year! **

**PS – I KNOW this is late, but I just joined FF and when you join it makes you wait 2 days until you can post anything! Sorry, I hope you still enjoy!**


End file.
